


drawing The Muscles

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Doujinshi, Implied Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou's classmates <b>really</b> need her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drawing The Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> for my [trope bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78931.html), fulfilling **au: romance novel** , featuring my favorite sort of "romance novel." ^_~

> Scenario One:  
> Tachibana-senpai in the locker room, after practice.  
> He peels off his suit slowly, close-up on his ass  
> He groans, stretching out (back view)  
> Just then, someone appears behind him.  
> "Need help loosening up?"  
> "R-Rin! B-but... I thought...?" tries to cover his groin  
> "What are you covering up for? We're both guys here!" Matsuoka-san pulls away Tachibana-senpai's suit.  
> Toothy grin, showing off sharkteeth. "C'mon, I'll give you a massage that'll really get to all your kinks."  
> Grabs Tachibana-senpai's cock.

"Ooh, that's not bad, that's not bad at all. I hadn't even thought of Tachibana-senpai and Matsuoka-san."

"Well, you showed us those pictures from Regionals... I swear, the way they were _looking_ at each other...!"

"If you want more than just _looks_ , then read this."

> Scenario Two:  
> Tachibana-senpai in the home ec room in a fluffy pink apron and swim suit.  
> He tries to turn a crepe, but it falls apart.  
> "Wah! What am I doing wrong?"  
> "Well, first of all..." Nanase-senpai pulls down Tachibana-senpai's suit, leaving him bare-assed and only covered by the apron.  
> "Ahhh! Haru!!"  
> "Why aren't you at practice?"  
> "I-I-I... I _was_ getting ready for practice, I just... I remembered..." looking nervous, blushy. Obvious bulge in apron.  
>  Nanase-senpai pushes top of apron aside and twists Tachibana-senpai's nipple. "Remembered?"  
> "Ahhh, Haru!" Tachibana-senpai falls back, Nanase-senpai on top of him. Nananse-senpai touches Tachibana-senpai's bulge.  
> "Whatever you remembered, you forgot me."  
> "N-no, I remembered... your birthday... I wanted... to make you crepes, but..."  
> "You wanted to give me something sweet for my birthday?"  
> Tachibana-senpai's face is teary and red. Bites lip and nods.  
> Nanase-senpai nods. "Fine." He lifts the apron, revealing Tachibana-senpai's erection. "I'll have something sweet, then."

"Oh, my god, this is so hot. Nanase-senpai being all forceful...!"

"So, is Nanase-senpai going to top?"

"He could. I think they might switch off. Since they've been attached since forever."

"That's very good, but I think you'll find this is really the best."

> Scenario Three:  
> A youngish-looking Tachibana-senpai in a maid's uniform and thigh-high socks, no shoes.  
> On floor, legs splayed out, looking up tearfully.  
> "Does this look all right?"  
> A youngish-looking Matsuoka-san, in swimming trunks, comes to sit next to him, puts arms around Tachibana-senpai.  
> "You look perfect."  
> A youngish-looking Nanase-san, also in swimming trunks, comes to his other side, and kisses his cheek.  
> "Don't worry, we'll all take turns trying it on."  
> "Th-this feels weird," Tachibana-senpai squirms, and his skirt lifts, showing off his bulging panties.  
> "I can see why," Matsuoka-san grins, licking lips. He and Nanase-san reach for the bulge at the same time.

"Whoa. That. That is... Whoa."

"Why choose? Have both!"

"But... why so...?"

"What are you looking at?"

Hana-chan jumped, and threw her arms out, trying to cover up the pages she and the manga club had been poring over. "Ah... Gou-chan! That's... nothing, I was just..."

"Are you guys making doujinshi? That's so cool! Is this from a show, or...?"

The four girls looked at each other and panicked. Unfortunately, that lapse was all Gou needed. She pulled one page out, and looked it over. Her face slowly lost all expression as she stared at the page.

Hana-chan's jaw dropped. She desperately tried to think of something to say, but her brain refused to provide her with anything, _anything at all_ that might mitigate the fact that they were making doujinshi of Gou-chan's brother and the swim club second years...

Mika-chan tried to take the paper from Gou-chan. "Ah, Gou-chan, we... we didn't mean any disrespect. We just... we need to... to practice, you know, with the male form... for the manga club..."

"The male form..." Gou-chan repeated. She didn't give up the page she was holding. Instead, she grabbed another, and looked it over, and then another.

Chie-chan looked frantically around their little circle. "Er... if you object, I mean, we'll change them..."

"Object? Of course I object!" Gou-chan straightened up.

Yua-chan looked miserable. "Well, of course you do, we're really sorry, it's just... the swim club is perfect because... well... no clothes..." She looked at Gou-chan sheepishly.

Gou-chan blinked. "Well, of course. That's not the problem!"

"It's not?" Hana-chan squeaked.

"Look at this!" Gou slapped down a page showing Tachibana-san stretching out naked. "Makoto-senpai's trapezius is _much_ more developed than _this!_ It should be a definite _triangle_ there. Also, his hamstrings are more defined, and sleeker! Also, here!" She slid a picture of Nanase-senpai pinning Tachibana-senpai down to the floor. "Haruka-senpai's biceps! You can't even see them, and they're _gorgeous!_ How could you miss that? And don't even get me started on _this!_ " She pointed to a picture of her brother stroking Tachibana-senpai. "The proportions are _all_ wrong! My brother's shoulders are _way_ more developed than _that!_ His deltoids are incredible! Also, here," she pulled out another image. "This is a _classic_ mistake! They don't call it a six pack for nothing! The abs should have three distinct bulges, and then one smooth muscle down to the crotch! I mean... You have to pay attention to _anatomy_ , for crying out loud!"

" _That's_ what you have a problem with?" Hana-chan deadpanned. "Of _course_ that's what you have a problem with."

Chie-chan furiously took notes. Yua-chan scrambled to pull out another page. "What about this one?"

"Oh, no, that's awful!" Gou-chan looked at the image of her brother being pinned down by Nanase-senpai while Tachibana-senpai pounded into him. "You've drawn my brother's calves like they're _nothing!_ He runs for miles every day! Ok, that's it, you... you need to study up! C'mon, we're going to swim practice!"

"W-we are?" Mika-chan squawked, looking pink.

"Of course!" Gou-chan took on an authoritative posture. "The best way to learn about muscles is to _see_ muscles, to _be with_ the muscles! Then, you can fully appreciate their glory! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Chie-chan scrambled to shove all the papers into her bag, and get to her feet. "Oh, my god, my cell... can we take pictures? How close can we get? Is this really happening?"

"Hurry, they'll be stretching soon! Then, you can really see the muscles in action! Pay close attention to Rei-kun! He's got excellent form, and beautiful triceps!" Gou-chan instructed, leading them out of the classroom.

"Wait, I'm coming, too!" Hana-chan practically fell out of the desk, rushing to get to her own desk and grab her bag. No way in hell was she missing out on this!

  


* * *

  


"Gou, I'm going into your room to get a dictionary, where is it?" Rin called out.

"Ugh, be patient, I told you I'd get it!" she called back.

"Well, I'm already in your room, so just tell me where it is!" Rin yelled back.

"You're so frustrating!" 

Rin shrugged, and started to look through Gou's desk. She was neater than Nitori, but not by too much. Hopefully, that was just because it was the weekend and she was in the middle of studying. He didn't see it on top of the desk or on the shelf, so he opened a drawer.

He raised an eyebrow. Gou had... doujinshi? He picked one up and started to look at it.

Gou came in a minute later. "Oniichan! Don't go through my stuff!" she sighed.

"What... this?! Matsuoka Gou, explain!" Rin incoherently sputtered as he waved the doujinshi in front of his sister's face.

"Oh, some girls in my class are in the manga club and they made some doujinshi," she smiled softly.

"That's Makoto! And Haru!" Gou just stared at him blankly. " _And me!_ " he finished, horrified.

"Yeah, I helped them with it, so they gave me free copies. You would not _believe_ how these have been selling at school. I really think some of the money should go to the swim club," she informed him cheerfully.

"This... money... you... YOU HELPED THEM?! MAKE THIS?!" Rin roared.

"Oniichan, don't shout, I'm right here," Gou cutely pouted, and cutely plugged her ears with her fingers.

"MAKE THIS!" Rin repeated, unwilling to be deterred by her cuteness.

"Oh, you would not _believe_ how badly they were doing the anatomy, oniichan! They even had your shoulders at like half their real width! And they didn't have any development on your legs! Makoto-senpai's trapezius was a tragedy! I _had_ to help them," she gave him her best wide-eyed look.

Rin sputtered and shook. "MAKE THIS?!" he asked again, waving a page in which he had both Makoto's and Haru's cocks in his mouth.

"I know, after ragging them so much on anatomy, I felt badly about giving them a hard time about what was and what wasn't physically possible. I mean, I guess if Makoto-senpai really could detach his leg..."

"MATSUOKA GOU YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ PORN! ESPECIALLY PORN OF YOUR BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS!" Rin couldn't understand why she would even _want_ to!

Gou just rolled her eyes. "Well, so what? You three have done this stuff, right?"

Rin reeled back. "That... what... that... what... no!!"

"No? But you've all been dating for a bit now, right?" Gou looked at him questioningly.

"You... that... it's... no... what? No... That... MATSUOKA GOU, YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Rin was shaking. And he was right. "And I'm confiscating all these!" He savagely grabbed all the doujinshi out of her drawer.

"Hey! No fair! Those were for me! C'mon, you're being ridiculous, I've read porn a lot worse than this stuff!" Gou grabbed back her doujinshi.

"GROUNDED!" Rin insisted, not giving them up.

"You can't ground me, you don't even live here, you're only a year older than me, god, oniichan!" Gou successfully wrangled her doujinshi away from her hysterical brother.

"You...!" Rin sputtered. " **MOM!! GOU IS READING SICK PORN!** "

"Jerk, don't tell on me!" she punched him in the gut, causing him to double up.

"DON'T WORRY, SWEETIE," their mom called back. "IT'S CALLED BDSM AND IT'S NOT SICK AS LONG AS EVERYONE IS CONSENTING!" 

" _What is going on?_ " Rin staggered back, ending up sitting down on the floor of his sister's room. He put his hands on both sides of his head, trying to prevent the inevitable explosion.

Gou smiled at him sympathetically. She put her doujinshi away, and closed the drawer. She got out her dictionary from her bag, and held it out for him. "The dictionary," she said unnecessarily. 

Rin glared at her and snatched the dictionary, pouting.

"This is what you get for moving to Australia," she informed him primly. "The Japanese woman is a complex creature."

He huffed, and propped his cheek on his fist. "Then I'm definitely going to be gay. The Japanese woman is just _scary_."

"Oh, in that case, would you mind talking to my friends from class? I think they need to learn a few lessons in the mechanics of gay sex," Gou smiled.

Rin blew his hair out of his face. "Don't think that just because you're cute and a girl, I won't punch you."

"But you won't," Gou laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm still _thinking_ about it," Rin growled.

It did not impress his sister.

  


* * *

  



End file.
